


ZORY LAVERNIAN

by jord0924



Category: Zoe Laverne - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jord0924/pseuds/jord0924
Kudos: 2





	ZORY LAVERNIAN

Quean zooey pamper toe followed me today. con on is a hacker.(we learned that in the psst) hes a minor. poor zoe pamer toe. canceling ur sewf every day every day. she raysist. yUUp your rEEad that write. she’s cancweled. QUEWNNENRN ZOEYY LAVERNEIN PAMPER TOE. SHES ME BESTIE. WE LOVE EACHOTHER SO MUCH. CODY WAS CHEATING ON HER. WIF ME. I LUARVE KODY SO MURCH. that’s my baEee. he weft me. for amber van toe lert.  🔫😔🙆😱🛐😜😈‼️😏😺👨🏻🦯🔥🥳🙄🔘💔🥶🙏🏼😔😔😁✨😹😼😼😱🔥😹💪🥶 we don’t know where to live. zoey lavernein was taking blm fotoshooots for a joake. oh No hOnAy. we don’t SUusisopport that. or nor. This is what i say about my qween zory LAVERMINskskskskkssksksksksk i’m a vsco girl!, SURPRISE EVERYBDOY  🤪🥰🥳🤩😮 LOVE YALllll

-queeen jordyn


End file.
